One Ring
by elislau
Summary: Tiga cincin untuk raja-raja peri di bawah langit; Tujuh untuk para Dwarf yang tinggal di dalam balairung batu mereka; Sembilan untuk para manusia fana yang ditakdirkan untuk mati; Dan Satu untuk sang Penguasa Kegelapan di atas tahtanya. Satu untuk menguasai semua /"Vee Kak, aku menemukan cincin ini di dasar sungai." "Buang itu! Kita butuh makanan bukan cincin, Idiota!"/


Tiga cincin untuk raja-raja peri di bawah langit; Tujuh untuk para Dwarf yang tinggal di dalam balairung batu mereka; Sembilan untuk para manusia fana yang ditakdirkan untuk mati; Dan Satu untuk sang Penguasa Kegelapan di atas tahtanya. Satu untuk menguasai semua /"Vee~ Kak, aku menemukan cincin ini di dasar sungai." "Buang itu! Kita butuh makanan bukan cincin, Idiota!"/

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

LOTR, The Hobbit (c) J. R. R. Tolkien

We own none but this fic

No profit were made, DLDR

Prologue written by : Lauvan

XXX

Chapter 1 : Prologue : Novum initium

_I amar prestar Aen,_

Dunia berubah,

_Han mathon ne nen,_

Aku merasakannya di air,

_Han mathon ne chae,_

Aku merasakannya di bumi,

_A han noston ned'wilith,_

Aku menciumnya di udara,

Banyak yang sudah hilang, kini orang-orang sudah tidak mengingatnya.

Xxx

Semua berawal dari penempaan cincin-cincin magis, Tiga diberikan kepada para peri makhluk abadi, paling bijaksana dan paling indah dari seluruh makhluk lain; Tujuh untuk para dwarf penambang dan pengerajin terhebat di seluruh daerah pegunungan; Dan sembilan, sembilan cincin diberikan kepada bangsa manusia. Dibanding yang lain, mereka memiliki nafsu untuk menguasai. Cincin-cincin tersebut mempuyai kekuatan untuk menguasai setiap bangsanya masing-masing. Namun mereka mudah dikelabuhi.

Cincin ke-20, di negri Mordor, di tempat terdalam kawah _Mount_ Doom, sang Penguasa kegelapan, Sauron menempa satu lagi cincin, satu cincin penguasa, untuk mengendalikan cincin yang lain, dengan segenap kuasanya ia menuangkan segala kekuatanya untuk membuat sang cincin penguasa. Satu cincin untuk menguasai semuanya.

Satu persatu, kerajaan bebas bertekuk lutut pada kekuasaannya. Tapi beberapa pihak melawan, persekutuan terakhir antara manusa dan para peri, berperang dengan pasukan Mordor.

Kemenangan sudah dekat. Namun kekuatan cincin tersebut...tidak akan bisa tertandingi.

Namun disaat terakhir, ketika semua harapan telah memudar, Adolf K. Germania, putra sang raja mengambil pedang ayahnya. Sauron, musuh utama mereka terkalahkan. Cincin itu diambil oleh Adolf, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kesempatan unuk menghancurkan kuasa cincin tersebut selamanya.

Tapi hati seorang manusia, sangatlah menyedihkan, dan mudah untuk dikotori. Sebagai cincin tempaan Sauron, tentu ia memiliki kemauan sendiri. Saat sedang menempuh perjalanan pulang, pasukan Adolf, diserang gerombolan _Orc_ yang rupanya masih mengabdi kepada tuannya.

Adolf memakai cincin itu dan melarikan diri dari serangan mendadak itu. Ia berlari kearah sungai terdekat. Akan tetapi, cincin itu mengkhianati Adolf, hingga kematiannya.

_Dan beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak dilupakan, telah hilang._

_Sejarah menjadi legenda, legenda menjadi mitos,_

_Maka selama 2.500 tahun lamanya, cincin itu telah hilang, dan terlupakan di dalam dinginnya air dan gelapnya kegelapan yang menyelimuti,_

_Sampai ketika pada suatu hari,_

_Cincin itu menjerat pembawa yang baru._

"Vee~ kakak, lihat apa yang kutemukan, sebuah cincin!"  
"Buang benda _idiota_ itu, Feliciano. Dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kau baru saja tercebur kedalam sungai menjijikan itu. Eeew, sudahlah. Kita pulang saja, sepertinya tidak ada ikan di sini."

Cincin terkutuk itu jatuh ke tangan seorang _Hobbit_, dan pada kisah ini ia akan membawanya berkelana, jauh melalui terjalnya pegunungan, dan gelapnya hutan belantara. Mulai dari sinilah, cincin terkutuk itu mengubah dirinya 360 derajat.

Xxx

Tahun 1400. Bag End, Bagsot Row, Westfarthing, Shire, Middle-Earth.

"Hebat sekali cincin yang kau temukan, Feli! Kita bisa mencuri makanan dari si pedagang tua di sebrang jalan itu! Kau hebat. Heh." Katanya sambil Menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya. Mereka adalah Vargas bersaudara, kakaknya bernama Lovino Vargas, sedangkan yang kecil bernama Feliciano Vargas, mereka hanyalah sepasang saudara kembar dengan rambut—_curl_ aneh yang terlihat seperti antena semut di rambut mereka. Lovino dan Feliciano tinggal di Bag End, di dalam liang _Hobbit_ mereka. Liang mereka tidak sebesar dan semegah liang para _Hobbit_ lain, namun cukup rapih—walaupun di kamar Lovino, nampak terlihat sedikit seperti kapal pecah. Di sisi lain, adiknya yang bernama Feliciano itu, jauh berbeda dari kakaknya jelas, Felicano lebih pandai dalam hal bersih-bersih daripada kakaknya, sedangkan Lovino sendiri, ia pintar dalam hal memasak hidangan.

"Sebenarnya, kak. Mencuri itu perbuatan tidak baik, kakak pasti tahu itu." Balasnya sambil sedikit menyeka keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Sebenarnya, Feli sayang. Mencuri itu legal kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Apa kau mau mati kelaparan?" Balas Lovino lalu dibalas sebuah gelengan kepala oleh Feliciano.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak. Hari ini salah satu _Istari _si _Mithrandir_!akan datang ke Bag End! Kau tahu, _Arthur the Gray_ namanya. Ia seorang pengembara terkenal yang menciptakan bunga-bunga api di atas langit!" kata Feliciano menggebu-gebu. " Aku ingin melihatnya..." katanya.

"Kau gila? Kau mungkin tidak akan tertangkap, tapi aku yakin si pria tua di sana kenal wajahku, _idiota_. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tertangkap olehnya dan dicambuk seperti si Wijaya kembar itu. Yang suka mencuri kue kering di tokonya!" sembur Lovino.

"Wijaya bersaudara? Maksudmu Rangga dan Raden? Bukanya mereka cucuk dari pria di toko itu? Vee..."

"T-Terserah lah, terserah mereka mau jadi cucuk siapa, aku tidak perduli. Sana kau boleh pergi melihat bunga apimu!"

Xxx

Sebagai seorang _Istari_ yang notabene bisa hidup berabad-abad, tentu saja ia tahu tentang cincin para raja itu. Dan tentu saja, ia akan terus mencarinya, apalagi ia dengar dari Dante Vladmir, si _Istari_ Cokelat, kalau di mordor sudah ada pergerakan. yang berarti cincin itu sudah ditemukan, kalau tidak salah ia dengar dari rekannya Dante, beberapa _Orc_ dan _goblin_ sedang membicarakan tentang Bag End, Shire dan cincin itu. Itulah yang membuat ia—Arthur datang ke Bag End.

Kedatangan Arthur disambut meriah oleh para penghuni Bag End, beberapa mengenalnya dari kisah-kisah mulut ke mulut atau ada yang bertemu langsung dan bercakap-cakap, ada juga yang membacanya dari karya novel buatan manusai atau para peri hutan. Kisah petualangannya selalu membuat para hobbit mengimajinasikan bagaimana hidup seorang Arthur yang selalu dipenuhi Petualangan.

"ITU SI VARGAS! PENCURI! TANGKAP DIA! Sial! Tadi siang ia mencuri beberapa botol anggurku dan roti-roti lain." Terdengarsuara teriakan seorang pria, ia menunjuk seorang remaja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Feliciano. Feliciano yang saat itu sedang terpana melihat sosok sang _Istari_ hanya dapat terpana tanpa disadari, ia merasa seseorang dari belakang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. Sontak, Feliciano merasa kaget, lalu ia merasakan perutnya dihantam oleh kepalan tangan, seseorang memukulnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Feliciano mengambil cincin yang berada di sakunya dan memakainya. Kalau kalian belum tahu apa kekuatan cincin tersebut. Cincin tersebut tidak bisa membuat orang terbang seerti seekor burung, namun ia bisa membuat orang yang memakainya Hilang. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi kau bisa melihat bayangannya jika matamu cukup jeli.

Mata Emerald Arthur saat iu juga tersa seperti mau melompat dari rongganya. Ia baru saja sampai ke Bag End dan dia sudah menemukan penemu cincinnya! Mungkin _Valar_ sedang menyertainya. Ia lekas turun dari Kuda tnggangannya dan berjalan ke arah pria tua tadi, lalu menodorkan sekantung koin perak, "Tebusan untuk _hobbit_ kecil tadi, kau bisa ambl kembaliannya." Kata Arthur, ia lalu memanggil burung hantu putih, lalu menyelipkan sepotong kertas-surat kecil ke kakinya, lalu ia berbisik ada burung tersebut "Pergilah, sampaikan pesanku padanya, pada si tua Roma."

Mungkin mata para _Hobbit_ kurang jeli untuk melihat bayangan Feliciano, makanya mereka terlalu sibuk mengurus kedatangan Arthur, namun sebagai seorang Istari, pengelihatan Arthur jauh lebih bagus, tentu saja ia dapat melacak bayang-bayang Feliciano, yang ternyata ia berjalan ke arah rumahnya sendiri! Arthur menyeringai.

Saat itulah, Arthur mengetahui kalau selama ini cincin yang digunakan Sauron untuk menghancurkan dan menguasai digunakan oleh ke dua _hobbit_ ini untuk mencuri makanan dan bermain-main mengusili anak perempuan lain, seperti mengangkat rok mereka atau menarik tali pakaian dalamnya. Entahlah, ia harus tertawa atau malah miris karena cincin penguasa dijadikan seperti mainan sulap ditangan para _hobbit_ ini.

Dan kurasa, disinilah awal mula perjalanan panjang si _hobbit_ kecil, Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas di dunia yang besar.

Xxx

Prologue End

_Adolf K Germania : Germania_

_Rangga : Indonesia_

_Raden : Malaysia_

_Si tua Roma : A. Rome_

_Dante Vladmir : Romania_

_Istari : Wizard, Penyihir_

_Mithrandir : a Sindarin phrase, artinya Grey Pilgrim/Wanderer/Pengembara abu-abu_

Xxx

Author's note : Halo! Lauvan di sini! Maaf kalau memang ada kesalahan/kalimat nggak jelas di prologue atau mungkin ada kalimat aneh yang nggak kalian ngerti. Jadi di fic ini, saya co-written sama partner RP saya, dia yang ngasih ide "Wow, kayaknya hetalia x LOTR X The Hobbit bagus. Anti mainstream." Katanya.

RNR will be REALLY appreciated, saya suka Kritik, kalau memang ada yang harus di kritik, saran dan masukan apa saja diterima! Flame? Gampang tinggal disiram air.

Btw, ini baru prolog, di chapter 1 bakal ditulis dan dijelasin full. Karena masih prolog, males panjang-panjang deh eheheh- /slap, dan untuk fic ini, sebisa mungkin saya bebasin dari pairing dan romansa. TAPI MUNGKIN ada beberaa hints *wink*

Daaannn sekian Note dari saya, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca, itu tombol unyu "Review" bisa di klik mungkin? XD Chapter selanjutnya bakal ditulis sama partner saya, Elisher~


End file.
